Mega Salmon
First appearing in the "Midnight Antics" episode, the lovable, gargantuan, pink salmon erupts on the scene by engulfing Haseo. Mega Salmon has come to be thought of as the posterchild and the third main character of Zufadt, but he's really just a supporting character that everyone seems to love. This gigantic salmon is always in a good mood and nearly always has a huge smile on his face. Family/Friend Life: Mega Salmon is known to have two brothers, Ultra Salmon and Delux Salmon. They both live in a tropical region out in the ocean. Mega Salmon's parents are hippies. They're all about peace and love and they wear headbands and groovy, purple tinted glasses. Whenever Mega Salmon came of age, he left to go swim upstream where he ended up in the forest outside of Zufadt. That's when Mega Salmon met Kevyn, Ross, Haseo, Zorro and Vony. Since the "The Killer" episode, Mega Salmon has since been friends with Kevyn and Ross. Personal Stuffs: Mega Salmon is extremely strange and unusually pink all over for a salmon. He seems to be quite fond of the non-fictional band "Angel Eye of Deception" and the fictional band, "The Lumber Jax". Mega Salmon is also good friends with the superhero Scubaman. They once worked together in protecting undersea life but have since separated. They still keep in touch though. He doesn't want Kevyn and Ross to know because Kevyn's mind would blow from extreme awesomeness and Ross would freak out and hate him for being allied with him. Mini Salmon: Mega Salmon had always wanted a son, but he was never around for the spawning season. Mega Salmon isn't that great with the lady salmon, so that was also problematic. So one night when Mega Salmon was toasted out of his mind, he snuck into another salmon's house and stole one of her eggs. Her boyfriend then woke up and chased Mega Salmon out of their house, unaware of the stolen egg. Mega Salmon ran into the coral unseen and fertilized the egg as quickly as possible. Mega Salmon himself then took care of the baby egg until it hatched. He was then named Mini Salmon. His father then tought him his awesome ways and Mini Salmon is growing up to be a chip off the old block. Mega Human: Back when Mega Salmon was associated with Scubaman and the Undersea Task Force, he volunteered for an expiriment to transform fish into super scuba soldiers. The invention worked, but it didn't work as they thought it would. It only turned him mostly human. He still had pink skin, dot eyes and orange lips. It also clothed him in a navy blue shirt and dark blue jeans. Five more subjects were tested on before the evil Doc Squid came and destroyed the lab. Mega Salmon and two others made it out alive, one died while in the testing pod, and the other two got crushed by falling debris of the lab. Out of extreme desperation to swim away, Mega Salmon retriggered the fish genes and transformed back into a salmon. This let him know that he could switch between the two at will. Now that he has human genes in him, he can breathe water and oxygen. In Zvanzig: A fter the Makoto incident, Mega Salmon began living alone in his shack on the beach, mostly taking on the form of Mega Human to try to avoid crazy fisherman. He occasionally pops up at Kevyn and Ross's house to chat and hang out for a bit. He now lives a life of luxury with his new fins and flippers.